


It Has Been Observed: Over a Nightcap

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebratory drink among friends. Set after <em>The Adventure of the Empty House</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has Been Observed: Over a Nightcap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/gifts).



> A 221b ficlet written for the acd_holmesfest 2012 gift exchange. Part of a collaboration of five chronological ficlets as a bonus pressie for the pinch-hitters and participants. This particular bit is dedicated to the delightful methylviolet10b: a mod, pinch-hitter, and writer extraordinaire :) Read all five ficlets here: [**It Has Been Observed**](http://acd-holmesfest.livejournal.com/10720.html)

"All in all, a most satisfying conclusion to the whole business," Mr Holmes said. "Colonel Moran will trouble the world no more. Well done, Lestrade."

I shook my head as Dr Watson handed me my drink. "It was all your doing, Mr Holmes, even if you would not take any credit for it." He dismissed my words with a wave.

"I have had my own reward," he said quietly. I followed his gaze to the sideboard, where the good doctor was pouring more spirits.

It was a sight I had once thought I would never see again—these two men, ensconced in the cozy confines of their sitting room.

They were not the same as they had been. Time and loss had taken an inevitable toll on them both, in ways I could not begin to fathom. I daresay they would forever carry the painful scars of having been torn asunder.

And yet they were here, together. God willing, no man would put them apart again.

"To you, my good inspector," Mr Holmes said, raising his glass.

"Indeed, congratulations," Dr Watson echoed warmly.

The triumph was theirs, not mine, and I was so very glad of it, though I could hardly voice such a sentiment aloud. So I merely raised my snifter to my two friends, and smiled into my brandy.


End file.
